<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Fact by Moonlighted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626995">After the Fact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlighted/pseuds/Moonlighted'>Moonlighted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlighted/pseuds/Moonlighted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of referential one shots chronologizing the pivotal stages in Duncan and Courtney's lives/relationship. *Rated M for Act II, and mature themes overall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After the Fact: Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Courtney quickly took to Duncan’s lingering bedroom eyes as she hastily clasped her lace bra. Despite her parents’ surprisingly getting home early, he couldn’t remove himself from her bed fast enough for Courtney’s panic. Duncan’s eyes could only lend their focus to her backside that she was quickly covering up; in contrast to her desperate need to have them off and strewn on the floor not too long ago.</p><p>          Courtney’s eager eyes met Duncan’s dazed ones, causing her to whisper yell “Can you stop doing that?! My parents are home.” Duncan’s hazy state and lazy arms behind his head remained while he questioned her.</p><p>          “Doing what?! I didn’t do anything!” Courtney just stood there facing him and couldn’t figure out why a simple look from Duncan caused her heart so much trouble. Especially in a time where they are extremely close to being caught.</p><p>          “I don’t know, looking at me like that!” Duncan would normally have something to say back to her that would match her energy or even take it further. But this time the only thing on his mind were their interactions before they heard the car pulling into the driveway. Every look of pleasure, pleading, and nods of reassurance from Courtney kept him in clouds of truths that didn’t care about their usual deal.</p><p>          “You’re too gorgeous not to look at, babe.” Courtney stumbled upon pajama shorts that she wore the night before and slipped them on. While the response wasn’t entirely surprising to her, she had to admit to herself that his words had the power to strike an arrow through her heart. They made it harder to focus on the task at hand, and helped her mind wander and bring up moments they just created between the two of them.  </p><p>          They had learned so much about each other through their passionate, but brief private moments. She saw a side of Duncan she’d never allow herself to imagine getting a glimpse of. Soft eyes, vulnerable and yearning. Playful yet careful whispers. It was a new level of seriousness Duncan showed her, giving Courtney an obvious hint about his feelings. Still, she eased her tone while continuing to scour the room of their trail to her bed.</p><p>          “You can look all you want while you put these on.” She handed Duncan his t-shirt and jeans by leaving them on her bed while he got up to put on his underwear that he found on the side of her bed. His shirt and jeans followed while Courtney looked for any shirt at this point. Duncan began to help her in the search and found a black folded t-shirt in her top drawer.</p><p>          He unfolded it to see it was one of his favorite shirts he’d given to her after a day-turned-cold-night on the beach with their friends. It featured his favorite punk band and had a sandy texture to touch. Now it was washed, soft, and stowed away in a safe place. He turned to her frantic self and calmly handed the shirt to her. “Here. How about this?”</p><p>          Courtney looked at the shirt and looked up at him. He brought a sense of calm to her body again. He caught wind of his influence and smirked unintentionally. She rolled her eyes while she put the shirt over her head and Duncan shamelessly caught a final look at her waist before the shirt swallowed her figure. He turned to the window and lifted it open.</p><p>          Courtney made sure to hand him his leather jacket before he headed out of her bedroom window.  He slipped it on and turned to her and adjusted the collar, one foot in and one foot out.</p><p>          “Next time, you’re coming to my house.” Duncan stated with it being more of a demand than a request. He scooped her waist with one arm, the other in her hair. Duncan planted a quick, unchaste kiss on Courtney’s lips and swiftly made his way onto the branch near her window and down toward the street to his house.</p><p>          Courtney watched him make his way down before closing the window shut. She turned her back to lean on the window and found herself needing to take a deep breath before smiling to herself; allowing herself to feel the manmade afterglow they missed out on from interruption.</p><p>          Damn, did he make her happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! You made it to the end of the first act! Thank you! Let me know what you thought and have a nice day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all made perfect sense to him. Their closeness, his need for her, and immense feelings about her that he couldn't ignore formed those clouds of truth again.<br/>         Their cumulus forms became more noticeable as they collected moments that may have seemed simple. Still, they weakened the image he had of himself. A persona that wasn't capable of ever having these feelings.<br/>         He needed Courtney to know, and the truths that clouded his mind didn't care about the perfectly crafted image Duncan cared to maintain.<br/>         An image Courtney saw right through.<br/>**Now rated M for language/sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> -Senior Year-</p><p>        Courtney threw her head back in utmost pleasure while she rode the length inside of her. Her desire hiked and caused her to change her pace and have slower, silk-like dips while she let breathy moans escape from her lips.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>          Duncan marveled at every dip and curve of her figure. He kept her best interests at heart, keeping his hands on her hips and guiding her with every stroke. He sensually moved her to an angle that galvanized her clit the most and a gasp could only come out of her mouth. They hungrily found a rhythm that drove her insane. Courtney’s moans began to get more desperate for release as they got into an intoxicating pace; Duncan increasingly getting drunk on her wetness that wrapped around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Duncan... oh, dear God." Courtney cried out, her autonomy impaired. "Please, don't stop."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          It all made perfect sense to him. Their closeness, his need for her, and immense feelings about her that he couldn't ignore formed those clouds of truth again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Their cumulus forms became more noticeable as they collected moments that may have seemed simple. Still, they weakened the image he had of himself. A persona that wasn't capable of ever having these feelings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          He needed Courtney to know, and the truths that clouded his mind didn't care about the perfectly crafted image Duncan cared to maintain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          An image Courtney saw right through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I love you...so fucking much." His words were delivered in between hitched breaths. The grip he had on her hips tightened while he had her take deeper strokes over and over. He could feel himself getting closer to his peak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney's mind could only imagine feeling the same way. She heard herself say "I love you, too," in between whimpers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          It wasn't long after these confessions that Courtney sunk deeper onto his length. Deep, warm waves rippled through her lower body as her moans reached their cap. She began grinding in him in a desperate need to ride her orgasm out. Duncan held her by her waist, making her climax last as long as it could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Seeing Courtney at her most unconstrained dissolved all tension in him. He sat up slowly until their foreheads were touching, their panting out of sync with each other. Their lips brushed lightly, and life magnets they leaned in and closed the gap of light that peered through Duncan’s curtains. Their deep kiss ended when Courtney sought out a new position, lying next to him on his bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>         She was still basking in their glow; enjoying the privilege of not rushing to put on the first piece of clothing she saw right after the act. That's when Duncan got up and headed towards the bathroom. She unashamedly caught glimpses of him as he made his way out. She heard sink water running when she lied on her back again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>         Courtney sighed in content, feeling the most relaxed she's ever felt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>         Then it hits her. The very thoughts he confessed to her. Those three words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>         He... loves you? Courtney?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>         She tried her best to shake this feeling. She knew Duncan. Their feelings being mutual wasn't the most outrageous concept to themselves or anyone who spent 5 minutes in a room with them. But <em>love</em>? Courtney couldn't remember the last time Duncan used that word about anything. She assumed he said it in an intense moment of lust, and that he must’ve forgotten by now. She decided.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She heard the faucet turn off and footsteps toward the door, and Duncan came back with a wet, warm rag.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Here, babe," Duncan offered as he removed the bedsheet from her body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney's legs were still weak when he parted them to wipe down and around her folds with the cloth. She lied still, frozen by her own realized fears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Duncan tried to read an unclear expression on her face. It was almost blank. “Hey... you okay, Princess?” Courtney did her best to ruin this train of thought that left her detached from reality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “Yeah. I’m okay. Everything’s okay over here.” Duncan looked unconvinced. Still, he knew you couldn’t force Courtney to do anything until she was ready. He still couldn’t help but feel like he was at fault. All he could do was try to change the subject at hand. But Courtney added on to speak over her lingering thoughts. </p>
  <p>          "Actually, I think I should go home. I don't need my parents worrying about me." Duncan retreated.</p>
  <p>          "Alright. My parents should be back soon, too. I'll drive you-"</p>
  <p>          "That's okay. I can walk." Courtney reassured him as she gathered her clothes. </p>
  <p>          She let herself out when she finished getting dressed, leaving Duncan concerned and confused.                                                                                                                     </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney practically slammed her locker shut before looking both ways. She successfully avoided Duncan for the rest of the weekend and hoped to do so for the rest of the school day. Upon turning right she saw her friend, Bridgette, at the other end of the hall in front of an empty classroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           Bridgette spotted her as well and waved across the her, beckoning Courtney over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           "Hey, Bridge. Have you seen Duncan today?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>           "Hey, Court, no. I haven't seen him all day. I'm pretty sure he just skipped with Geoff." Bridgette trailed off before remembering Courtney’s plans for last weekend.. "So... how did it go on Saturday?" She asked while playfully poking her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>            Courtney delayed her answer when she grabbed Bridgette's arm and into the empty classroom before shutting the door. She readjusted the bag on her shoulder before locking the door behind her. Her actions caused a look of concern on her friend's face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Bridgette sat on top of one of the desks. "I take it didn't go well? What happened?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney paced back and forth in short steps before she answered half-heartedly. "Duncan told me he loved me, and I said it back."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Oh my gosh!" Bridgette exclaimed. She half-jokingly threw a fist in the air. "Finally! That's so great!" Bridgette smiled through and through, but Courtney's look of uncertainty remained. "Why aren't we smiling?"</p>
  <p>          "Well, he said it while we were having sex and..." Courtney trailed off. "What if he just said it because I took my clothes off for him?"</p>
  <p>          "Woah, Courtney. You're getting way too ahead of yourself. This is Duncan we're talking about. The guy's had a crush since, like, 7th grade." Bridgette waited for a counterargument from her best friend. "You can always just, you know, ask him?"</p>
  <p>          Courtney groaned at the suggestion. "That'll just make me look weird and clingy." She stared into her shoes as she thought of all the possible ways she could be perceived, all of them being out of her control.</p>
  <p>          Bridgette couldn't help but give an all-knowing smile. "Oh my gosh. You really, really Love him. I mean,<em> loooove</em>."</p>
  <p>          Courtney gave Bridgette a solemn look. "Now is not the time for you to rub in how right you are! Why does love make me so dumb?!"</p>
  <p>          Bridgette hopped off the desk she was sitting on and held Courtney by her shoulders. "It doesn't make you dumb, Courtney! You need to accept your feelings for what they are. You both made pretty bold statements to each other. It's okay to ask given the situation. Okay?"</p>
  <p>         Courtney took a deep breath before Bridgette loosened her grip on her shoulders. All she could do was nod in agreement. She couldn't argue her way out of this one, and didn't want to. She had truly had enough fighting with herself. She had to give herself a break.</p>
  <p>         Bridgette walked her out of the classroom. The hallways were emptier than they last left them. She offered Courtney a ride home, and they made their way out to the school parking lot. They opened the door to see a familiar car parked in front the entrance. Courtney turned back towards the entrance doors, but was quickly caught by Bridgette by the arm. She gently pulled Courtney in the direction of the car. The driver rolled down the window and Bridgette leaned down into it with Courtney caught onto her grip behind her. She heard his voice as Bridgette greeted him.</p>
  <p>        Punk rock blared on the radio before it was dialed down, and Courtney looked in through the window to see him sitting there. "Hey, Bridge. Need a ride?"</p>
  <p>        "No, but she does." Bridgette gestured to Courtney. She stood straight again to pull Courtney towards the passenger side. Courtney opened the door herself, giving her friend a glare before settling down on the seat. She continued to look towards the windshield without saying so much as a 'bye.' The blonde smiled nonetheless and shut the door for her. She buckled herself in as Bridgette walked towards her own car, and she heard her yell from a distance.</p>
  <p>       "See you tomorrow, Courtney! Love you!" Duncan turned on the ignition to make his way to her house.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>          A long ride in silence opposed the advice Bridgette gave Courtney. She had never let fear rule her more than this moment. Duncan pulled onto her street and stopped the engine.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         “Okay, well, see you tomorrow?” He asked in a self-conscious manner, </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney still faced forward as she answered quietly. “Yeah, see ya. Goodnight.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan found he couldn't do anything to make her talk, so he called it a night. Still, he needed her to know. “Okay. I love you, Courtney.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney started grabbing her bag and cardigan from the backseat. She responded out of frustration before realizing what he said to her. "I love you, too - wait," she turned her face back toward Duncan for the first time today, her ears increasingly getting warmer. "You meant that?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan's brow furrowed before answering. "That I love you? …Yes...? Why would I not mean it?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney sat back down in the passenger seat, looking back him again, this time with diffidence laced in her words.  "I don't know... people can say anything in the heat of the moment."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "Heat of the..." It was then Duncan realized what she was indicating. She looked away. "Let me get this straight. You think I told you that I love you just because we were having sex?" Courtney couldn't admit it, she only sat in silence.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "Look, Courtney. I meant it. Every word I said. I wouldn't say something like that just to fuck you over. You're..." Duncan trailed off.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "What? I'm what?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan gripped the steering wheel with one of his hands and looked around. "...You're too important for me to lose, Princess. I love you. And I'll say it anytime I want."</p>
    <p>         Courtney sat still, but her heartbeat thumped heavy in her chest.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan pushed her a little. He knew the answer, but still asked. "Well? Do you love me?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney turned to him once again. She threw her arms up in surrender. "What? Yes, I love you! I can't remember a time I didn't!" Courtney crossed her arms in a habitual attempt to barricade herself emotionally.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan inched closer to Courtney, adding fuel to her flame. "And I can't either!" He gestured to himself. "What's so wrong with that?" His voice took to a deeper, serious tone. "I don't know about you, but hearing that on both ends makes me think we're doing something right. Like I'm doing right by you. Did I do something wrong?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney sighed. She could acknowledge this was a product of her own overthinking. "No, not really. I don't know what got into me. I just knew I had these feelings, and I realized that... I'm in deep." She looked down onto her lap. "I knew I wouldn't be okay if it all disappeared one day."</p>
    <p>         Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna do our best to make sure that doesn't happen."</p>
    <p>         "Come here." Duncan cupped her chin and placed his lips on top of hers. She joined in the beguiling pattern of his lips drawing out every kiss to be longer and deeper than the last. Courtney sighed into his lips. She felt her hands go through his mohawk as their slow motions began to pick up the pace.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Duncan placed his hand on her thigh, surpassing the hem of her skirt while his other hand found her lower back. His hand slipped underneath her shirt and Courtney shivered at his touch, and Duncan smiled into the kiss, reveling in the effect he had on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as an invitation to be pulled in closer. He gripped the back of her thighs to lift her onto his lap. She was halfway there when-</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>         HOOOONK!</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         Courtney practically jumped out of her skin screaming and Duncan frightfully yanked his arm away from the horn. She landed back onto the passenger seat clutching her chest. In between getting the shit scared out of her and the breathlessness of their consolidation, Courtney found herself laughing. Duncan took notice to her loosening up and felt relief. Courtney looked over her shoulder at her house, and noticed one of the lights in her parent's bedroom turn on.</p>
    <p>         "I should go in before they chew us out." Courtney calmed her giggles down and gave Duncan a kiss on his cheek. She draped her bag over her shoulder and looked at him one more time. "I love you, delinquent."</p>
    <p>         "I love you, too, Princess."</p>
    <p>         He watched her to make sure she made it inside her house. She closed the door shut, and Duncan felt himself smiling like an idiot.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Quick question: Am I making them too soft? I tried to make them vulnerable because having sex in a new relationship with a person you've only shown one side to can be a scary thing, so they're not gonna be their love/hate selves after they've shown how serious they are about each other. I don't know. If you think they're out of character, let me know and I'll try my best to fix that. </p><p>I spent too much time changing this chapter and writing different outcomes, but this one felt the most accurate(?)</p><p>ps: i am very excited for act iii</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-3 years after Act II-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney arose to the sound of her persistent alarm. The morning sun poured all of it's essence into the city that morning. She stretched her legs under the covers, her thighs still sore from the night before. The alarm sound gave Duncan enough consciousness to drape an arm around her followed by his groggy words, leaving her trapped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Good morning, Princess." He pulled her in closer and she felt her heart jump out of it's own slumber, causing her to smile instinctively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Duncan... I need to start getting ready for class." She pulled on his arm enough to wake him, freeing her from his hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She slowly trudged into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and soon she heard his own alarm go off for work. He appeared in the bathroom mirror and plopped the toothpaste filled brush in his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Their conversations, while mostly unintelligible, were an occurrence whenever Courtney stood over at this place instead of her dorm room. They spoke over the toothbrushes in their mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Hungry?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Mmhm"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Eggs?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Sounds good to me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Their brushes were put back in the holders one after the other. Courtney made her way back into his bedroom, looking through his drawers, and Duncan sat on the foot of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Okay. Perfect. Now if I could just find a shirt so I don't have to walk around here naked."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Duncan truly couldn't help what came out of his mouth after seeing his girlfriend in front of him in this state. "I wouldn't mind that at all."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She turned back to see him gazing at her in amazement, and her cheeks began to glow in scarlet red. "It never turns off for you, does it?" She turned back before Duncan responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "As long as you're around, no."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney scoffed at his comment. She found a shirt of his, and underneath it was a plain, black book with Duncan's name on it. She took it out along with the shirt and draped the shirt it over her body. She held it up when she questioned him. "What's this?" Duncan studied it before answering. "Oh... it's my sketchbook."</p>
  <p>          "Your sketchbook? I haven't seen you draw in such a long time. Can I see?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Yeah, go ahead. I, uh, just started seeing designs around town, on busses. I just got inspired to make some of my own."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She flipped through a collection of completed sketches all equipped with detail and color. She had seen his notebook doodles, but they didn't compare to the amount of effort and skill these drawings took. She looked at him in awe for hiding such a gift. "Duncan, these are amazing. You have true talent."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Duncan said nothing as Courtney flipped through each page.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Have you thought of becoming a tattoo artist? You love the shop right down the street, the artists even know you by name."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I always have, but I'm better off sticking to the repair shop." "Why not stick to something that I know can pay me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She looked up at him, her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Duncan-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          He took the book out of her hands and placed it on top of the drawer. "I'm gonna go start on breakfast."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney watched him walk out of the bedroom until one footstep grew fainter than the last. She couldn't help herself as she inched closer to the sketchbook. After eyeing her messenger bag at the foot of Duncan's bed, Courtney swiftly grabbed the sketchbook and wedged it in between her laptop and textbook before heading to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "So, what are you in the mood for?" Duncan asked from the refrigerator door. "Omelet, scrambled?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I think we can do omelets today. But, I have to go to the library as soon we're done. I barely had time to study last night thanks to you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Duncan closed the door and faced Courtney, ready to fire back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I could've sworn it was you begging for round two?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Shut up!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I will once you admit it!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney grabbed the carton from him and started cracking eggs into a bowl. "No, you won't."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Very true." He smiled as he got started on greasing the pan. "What are you doing after class?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney shuffled through a list of things she could tell him that were far from the truth. "I...have a...Debate Guild meeting after my classes."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Okay. As long as you come back here tonight."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney questioned Duncan as she got closer to him. "For what?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I thought we could just have a night in?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Just like last night?" Courtney asked, smirk on full display.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I've got a few ideas." He snaked an arm around her waist, and the gap between them diminished when he pulled her into a slow, drawn out kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Afterwards, she opened her eyes and Courtney swore she saw the sun shine brighter through the windows of his apartment.</p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney took a deep breath and eyed the sketchbook in her bag. She took a minute to button up her blazer and before walking into the tattoo parlor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>          You've got three years of pre-law under your belt, Courtney.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She opened the door to see this open space of creatives in a room adorned with huge windows. She was thrust into an array of stations dedicated to each artist, some were occupied by clients and some empty. Her heels stood out as each step made its rounds on the wooden floors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          She walked up to the front desk and approached a rather young guy. He didn't look old enough to work at the shop.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Good Afternoon. My name is Courtney Álvarez, and I'd like to speak with the owner of this establishment."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Without saying a word, he got up and entered a room behind him. She turned away from the desk to take in the view from the outside, before hearing a voice from behind the desk.</p>
  <p>          "Hey? We in trouble or something?" Courtney's attention diverted when her eyes met a petite woman covered in tattoos.</p>
  <p>          "No, nothing like that." Courtney handed her a business card with her name and number on it. "I assume you're Anya Tremblay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "I've heard this name somewhere..." She looked up from the card and at Courtney. "Oh, you're Duncan's girl. He talks about you a lot. You are exactly like he described."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney decided to take that as a compliment before continuing her introduction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Right now I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his... advocate." Courtney smiled before reaching a hand out to shake Anya's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Anya shook her hand with skepticism. "Advocate?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Yes. I'm very passionate about cultivating his interests to render them beneficial to his life." She reached for the sketchbook in her bag with a few color coded sticky notes attached to certain pages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Now, you may know Duncan as a regular to your shop. However, he's also your potential new artist." She held the book out on her arms facing Anya, opening to the first page she highlighted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "See here.” There pictured was a fully rendered sketch of a compass drawn in the usual Traditional fashion. “Duncan’s well versed in Traditional. I've witnessed him drawing in class since we were in junior high.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Anya looked pleasantly surprised as Courtney flipped through various pages. Some of the same style Courtney highlighted at the beginning of her presentation of Duncan’s work. Other drawings included skulls drawn in the style of realism. Courtney closed the book to begin her closing arguments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “To conclude, Duncan has immense potential. He’s passionate, young, and strong-willed. You’d be missing out on this city’s next best artist if you turn him away.” Courtney hoped Anya had questions, which was always a good sign.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Anya’s stoic stance remained, but her voice seemed communicative. “Has he worked on skin before?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “No. That’s actually where you come in. Duncan’s a pretty fast learner. And, with your extensive knowledge and history in American Traditional he’ll do just fine.” Anya looked inquisitive after hearing Courtney's counterargument.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “How do you know I do Traditional?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “Your Instagram profile is public, you’ve done some of Duncan’s sleeve, and I’m pre-law." She placed a hand on her chest, gesturing to herself proudly. "I do my research.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Anya's voice returned to a tone with incredulity. “How did you guys even manage to find each other?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “We’re more than just what’s on the surface. Any more questions?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "One more," Anya answered. "Why didn't Duncan apply for the apprenticeship himself‽"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          "Duncan's apprehensive at the thought of taking a chance on his dream job, but that doesn't mean he isn't capable-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          “Alright, alright. Tell him to give us a call. Tomorrow. 10AM.” Anya made her way back into her office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>          Courtney triumphantly strutted her way out of the shop when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Duncan's name flashed on the screen. She answered, sounding more enthusiastic than she meant to. "Duncan! Hey!"</p>
  <p>         Duncan caught on to her tone. "Hey, babe. You sound like you had a pretty good meeting."</p>
  <p>         She quickly remembered what she told him that morning, and followed along. "Oh, yeah! I... won the practice rounds! So, anyway, what's </p>
  <p>         "Think you could pick up the takeout I ordered from around the corner on your way back?"</p>
  <p>         She looked to her right to see the restaurant right down the street. "I can do that. See you soon."</p>
  <p>         His tone indicated he was smiling. "Okay. I love you."</p>
  <p>         "I love you, too."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>         Courtney called for her boyfriend as she closed the apartment door behind her. She was still undoubtedly giddy, and she couldn't wait to deliver the news about his interview. "I'm heeeere! They gave us an extra egg roll because-" She stopped in her tracks to see Duncan quietly standing in front of what used to be an empty corner of his apartment; now adorned with an ambient glow of warm fairy lights. She slowly placed the takeout on the table, gradually making her way toward him. "What is all this?"</p>
  <p>         "This is for you." Duncan stepped out of the way and Courtney noticed a white desk decked with two bookshelves of the same height. Some of the books she'd leave at his place were on the shelves. Her voice grew soft as she struggled to find words. "Duncan..."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "I thought you'd want a good place to study here for when... you move in with me?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         She pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest with Duncan placing a hand through her hair. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "Duncan, I'd love to live with you, but I don't have job, I can't pay rent-"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>         "It's not about rent, Princess. I can afford this place on my own. All you need to do is study your ass off." He lifted her head up by holding her face, possibly in the gentlest way he'd ever done. His fingers ran through her hair once more. "Move in with me?"</p>
    <p>         Courtney took Duncan's arms to interlock her fingers with his, their hands turned down to the floor. She tilted her head up toward him and leaned in, their eyes closing slowly before Courtney lightly pressed her lips onto his, and slowly elongating with every draw of her lips. Duncan returned with warm and vehement intent while his hands broke free of their joining. His arms instinctively pulled her in by her waist; close enough to have their bodies one against the other. Courtney lost her breath at the pull, and her hands found their way around his neck. She felt a warm aura gleam to her core before slowing the pace enough to stop. She repeated herself one more, but with assurance in her words.</p>
    <p>         "I'd love to with you, Duncan."</p>
    <p>         Duncan felt lighter at her change of heart given his reassurance. He couldn't wait for days with her to be his new normal. He reveled in the idea of coming home to her sitting at this very desk, buried in her work. Or welcoming him into open arms on the couch. And dinners with her after such a long day. He quickly remembered the takeout on the table. He figured now's the time to start these memories. "Wanna eat some takeout?" Courtney nodded, just realizing how hungry she was. His hands dropped from her waist and she made her way back to their little round dining table just for the two of them, and he realized how formal she was dressed.</p>
    <p>         "Do you always dress this fancy for meetings?" Courtney froze before she remembered how excited she was to tell him about his chance at his dream job. "Actually, no. I wasn't at a Debate Guild meeting today." Duncan walked closer to the table, still confused. She retrieved her bag to show him she had his sketchbook. She couldn't hide the elation in her voice even if she tried. "I went to Anya's shop, showed her your work, and she wants you to be her apprentice."</p>
    <p>         Duncan truly couldn't believe her words. "What?"</p>
    <p>         Courtney began to repeat. "I went to-"</p>
    <p>         "No, no I heard you. I just- How?" When realization hit him, it grew harder to hide his grin.</p>
    <p>         "I didn't do anything! It was your work that got you in. It wasn't hard to make a great case with strong evidence."</p>
    <p>         "Courtney, you didn't have to do all that for me-"</p>
    <p>         "Well, too bad you feel that way," Courtney countered as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Because you have a girlfriend who loves and sees the best in you, and a phone call scheduled for 10AM tomorrow."</p>
    <p>         Duncan looked down into her eyes with incredulity, and his arms made their way to her waist as well. He couldn't take moments like these and his girlfriend for granted. "You're unbelievable." </p>
    <p>         She smiled, still proud of the both of them. "I like to keep you surprised in more ways than one."</p>
    <p>         "How can I ever repay you, Princess?"</p>
    <p>         She teased him, recalling his words this morning. "I've got a few ideas." She giggled lightly.</p>
    <p>         They parted, sitting in their respective seats at their table, in their commitment to making more memories together.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HI!!!! I hope you liked it if you made it this far! Let me know what you think. See you in act iv!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act IV: Resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Courtney put the finishing touches on her final history paper. She had spent the better half of her morning, not to mention the week, perfecting the last portion of her thesis statement equipped with a counterargument and conclusion to complete. With her last task being editing, she gave herself five minutes to look at her phone. She noticed an abundance of messages from an assumed-to-be-hungover Bridgette in the aftermath of her bachelorette party.</p><p>
  <em>          thanks for taking me home court</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          at least i assume u took me home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          i don't remember much haha</em>
</p><p>          Courtney chuckled as she read the amount of mind gymnastics Bridgette put herself through. The coffee she attempted to sip on was beyond cold at this point.</p><p>
  <em>          Yes, that was me lol. Rest up for tomorrow's rehearsal dinner.</em>
</p><p>          She shifted her focus to her laptop again before she heard their bedroom door close, and footsteps grow closer. Duncan entered the living room with his flannel half-buttoned, and his hair still wet from the shower. She remembered his excitement from the other day about having two new clients book appointments at the tattoo shop for today, and figured he was getting ready to head out. "Morning, Princess. How's the paper going?" She responded with her eyes still on the screen, studying each sentence's legitimacy.</p><p>          "I'm done actually! Now all it needs is a little polishing."</p><p>          "Even after being partying all of last night?"</p><p>          "Luckily, I never get drunk to the point where I can't function the next day," Courtney stretched her arms out. "And can still tend to my maid of honor duties." Duncan caught her wrists by his hand in a flirtatious effort to get her attention, encouraging a longer break from her extensive work. She had been going at it for nearly four hours before he walked in. He had no intention of breaking her focus earlier, but this moment was an exception.</p><p>          Courtney looked at him over her shoulder signaling for him to let go and placed her fingers on the keyboard again. "What about you? Were you handling the 'best man' title properly?" Duncan smirked before teasing her. "I am. But I could hardly focus with all the attention I was getting last night." Courtney rolled her eyes while he added on. "How was the club last night?"</p><p>          Courtney played up her response to throw him off. "Oh, nothing. The usual strip club activities. Drinks flowing, ass and abs in your face," She turned to face him over her shoulder again. "Bridgette and the girls seemed to really enjoy themselves."</p><p>          Duncan hunched over to the level of her desk chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. "They can't do this though," he said softly in her ear. He kissed slowly down her neck and Courtney's head automatically tilted to the left to give him better access. She still tried to keep her eyes on her paper, but the lower his hands went down her arms, the more her concentration wavered. She inaudibly gasped when she felt his fingers cling to the hem of her shirt, his knuckles grazing her sides. His voice still rang softly in her ear. "Want me to stop?" Duncan faced her and waited for her answer.</p><p>          Courtney shook her head no, and Duncan's hands made their way underneath her shirt and lightly brushed up and down her waist. His lips traveled from her neck to her shoulder, and his hands brushed up once more before they cupped her breasts. She gasped lightly at the sensation the pattern of his thumbs circling gave. Every flick sent shocks down to her core. She could barely get his name out of her mouth<em>.</em></p><p>          "Duncan..." She could feel him smirking against her neck, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>          "Tell me what you want." His hands remained under the tight fabric of her shirt. Truth be told, he wanted her since last night. Being surrounded by other women just made him want Courtney even more. His mind filled with visuals of the two of them, and he couldn’t, would never complain.</p><p>          It increasingly became more prevalent to Duncan that he didn't want to see anyone else the way he saw Courtney. It had been that way for five years, and he couldn't see it changing at all.</p><p>          "Take me. On the couch."</p><p>          In one motion Duncan turned the chair on its wheels so that she was facing him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand to the back of Courtney's thigh. Courtney was finally at eye level with him, and her hands cupped his face when she hungrily drew kisses on his lips, lightly tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. When she let go, he planted soft kisses on her inner thighs. Duncan had every intention to burn her tension away to construct new pressure by some incredibly desirable design. Courtney lied back when they heard her phone ring on the desk. Duncan sighed and loosened the grip he had on her thighs when her attention shifted.</p><p>          She reluctantly got up from the couch to see Bridgette's name flash across the screen, and she picked it up to answer. "Hello?" She was met with a panicked, hasty voice on the line. Bridgette's words seemed to all get launched into the air at the same time.</p><p><em>          "Courtney! I really need you! I woke up to go to the bathroom and I tried to take my ring off before going in the shower and it's not on my finger!"</em> Courtney tried her best to calm her down and retrace her steps.</p><p>          "Okay, okay, Bridgette. Slow down. It could've fallen off somewhere in your place. Or in your bed?"</p><p>
  <em>          "No I swear I looked everywhere! What if I l-left it at the club or something?"</em>
</p><p>          "Then, we'll look there. We'll look everywhere we can, okay? Do you need me to pick you up?"</p><p>
  <em>          "Yes"</em>
</p><p>          "Okay, then I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you soon." Courtney set her phone down and took a deep breath. Duncan made his way to her to rub his hands along her arms. "Go ahead. You have maid of honor duties, and I have to go head to the shop." She gave him a peck before turning to their bedroom to get dressed.</p><p>          "Don't forget where we left off! And good luck today!" Duncan wouldn't forget feeling extremely lucky in their version of a predicament.</p><hr/><p>          Courtney entered their apartment after having dropped off Bridgette once again from a panic-filled escapade that ended in good resolve. Her ring was found, back on her finger, and all each had to worry about was the rehearsal dinner happening on the next day. Courtney was more than prepared for the day.  She was already looking forward to a night on the couch before another eventful day.</p><p>          Courtney dumped her purse on the table in the hallway preceding the living room. She could make out that the lights were on, but it was eerily quiet. She called out for him.</p><p>          "Babe? Are you in there?"</p><p>          Duncan affirmed in a low voice. "Yeah. I'm in here."</p><p>          When she walked into the living room, she found Duncan sitting on the couch. His head was down, and he was covering one side of his face with his hand. She hastily walked up to him and gently lifted his head by his chin to see fresh, major discoloration around his right eye that extended down to his cheek. His bright teal eyes stared into Courtney's earnestly. She instinctively opened her mouth in shock.</p><p>          "What happened to you?" Courtney quickly turned on her heels. She grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and placed it above his cheek. He took hold of it before he started talking.</p><p>          His voice remained as low as possible. His explanation was simple, but he couldn't express it simply. His tone seethed with unresolved anger. "I got in a fight at the shop." He got up from the couch and his back toward Courtney.</p><p>          "A fight?! What the hell were you thinking?!" She followed behind him. "You could lose your job doing stuff like that!"</p><p>          He finally turned to her in disbelief. "Is that all you care about?!" Courtney couldn't help but feel misunderstood. She was angry at him for misinterpreting; she was angry at herself for her choice of words. It grew harder for her to control the volume of her voice. </p><p>          "No! Thats not the case. I just thought you'd learn not to risk good things for yourself and let your anger go for once!"</p><p>          They usually bickered. Got under each other’s skin as a way of flirting, but this time felt incredibly different from the others. They could see each other's upset, their words jumbled up and void of understanding for the other's point of view. A passionate need for one to grasp onto the other's words but failing in execution.</p><p>          Duncan's desire to explain himself diminished when he realized she already made her assumptions, but he still took offense to Courtney's words. "I’m not gonna be perfectly poised like you, so you can forget that Courtney." There wasn't much more she could say before he passed her to slam their bedroom door shut.</p><p>          Courtney got so worked up she holed herself into her studying nook. She read over passages in her textbook until she wasn't thinking about Duncan anymore. One, two, three hours would pass by before she realized midnight had rolled around, and she was five minutes away from falling asleep onto her textbook. She had to join him in bed eventually.</p><p>          She peered through the door. The light from the hallway highlighted the curves of Duncan under the comforter. She quietly lied on her side, but still faced the opposite way of him. It was the first and only time she ever felt cold under so many blankets. Courtney closed her eyes tightly and thought of every possible scenario she could imagine until her mind let her slip away.</p><hr/><p>          Duncan's eyes fluttered open slowly when the morning sun beamed on his face through the window. He looked next to him to see the girl he pulled in every morning wasn't on her side of the bed. The gel pack he steadily held to his eye for most of the night landed off his body and onto the floor when he lifted the blankets. He left the room, and still no sign of Courtney. He assumed she already met with Bridgette to help prepare the rehearsal dinner.</p><p>         Duncan stepped into the bathroom and was reminded of incident that gave him this very bruise. The memory of the conversation before the incident rang in his mind repeatedly. He had followed all the guidelines taught to him by Anya, kept his cool to the best of his ability, and he still managed to fuck up. He managed to mess things up with Courtney.</p><p>         <em>"I'm sorry, dude. You're way too drunk. I cannot give you a tattoo."</em></p><p>         Still, he was met with hostility. An angry drunk who wouldn't take no for an answer. He thought about her once.</p><p>         <em>"Then what the fuck do you assholes get paid for?! Either you do what I ask, or I'll make you!</em>"</p><p>          He was shoved. Punched. He thought about her once more. He knew what she'd say, and situations like these kept her voice in the back of his head. But Duncan had a difficult time facing the habit of establishing this desired image in a new public setting. It worked out for him at times in his youth; hurting before he could get hurt and maintaining the reputation that kept people out of his way. Yes, his job is still intact, and he could thank Anya for her judgement. However, all he saw in the mirror was a mark brought onto him that, in retrospect, wasn't even worth it. The ice prevented it from shutting his eye completely, and only gave his lid a grim, purple hue. All he saw in their room was the empty bed he fell asleep angry and woke up in.</p><hr/><p>          Duncan pulled up to the old manor the wedding and dinner were taking place. He stopped short of the fountain that led to the path of the entrance for valet. He opened double doors and was swept into high ceilings, music relevant to the occasion, and too much dark wood. He was seen by a few members of the wedding party, Marie, Chet, and Betty, by the coat room. He gave an efficient wave before realizing why their mouths were agape.</p><p>          He gave up and instead walked down another hall, into another room, and there she was. The only woman that could catch his eye when he walked into a room. She had her back turned and was engaged in conversation with Bridgette and their high school classmate, LeShawna. She was wearing that red backless dress she brought home last week; her beautiful, warm skin uncovered. He knew he stared a little too long when Bridgette noticed him from across the room. Bridgette's halt in conversation made Courtney turn around. Their eyes automatically locked, and all the supposed anger expressed the night before didn't matter to him. He wanted to talk to her, to talk things out between them. He could admit they were both hurt in the process, and maturity begets resolve. But he was brought out of his thoughts when Geoff put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>         "Dude! I was looking for you! I need to-" He was cut off when Duncan turned to face him, and his focus ceased. "What the hell happened to you?" Duncan brushed it off, shook his head, and deemed it not worth explaining.</p><p>         "Don't worry about it. What did you need?"</p><p>         "Last minute question that I totally forgot to ask you: steak or fish?"</p><p>         "Uh... steak?"</p><p>         "Okay, great! That's what I told the caterers." A voice projected over the loudspeaker.</p><p>         "Dinner is now served. Everyone can enter the dining room at this time."</p><hr/><p>         After hours of preparation and arranging, Courtney and Bridgette were able to enjoy the venue they spent the entirety of their day in. Courtney stuck to the nervous bride's side throughout conversations she'd have with the wedding party. Of course, they were all people she grew close with over the years, but months of preparation would leave any bride fretful of failure. They were both truly able to relax when LeShawna arrived. They were free to talk and laugh about anything they wanted, and Courtney could take her mind off the one guy she looked around for every now and then. It was a special bond for those who've met in their youth could only describe.</p><p>         "Yes, he told me he loved me after throwing up on a Ferris wheel. Thing was going 5 miles per hour!"</p><p>         "He did not!" LeShawna said in between laughs. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"</p><p>         "To save him from total embarrassment, LeShawna. That's why!" LeShawna turned to Courtney this time.</p><p>         "What about you, Courtney? I think we all know Duncan said it first." Bridgette giggled as she added along.</p><p>         "Oh my gosh, yes! I remember the day you told me like it was yesterday." Bridgette's voice wavered towards the end of her recollection. "You were so freaked out..." Her eye contact came to a complete stop, and Courtney's curiosity made her head turn.</p><p>         That's when she saw him.</p><p>         She felt a warm wave flow through her when she noticed his gaze. All the fear that kept her from hopeful thinking vanished after her eyes locked with his in some natural happenstance. He was wearing the black suit jacket and tie they picked out together last week. She hated to admit it, but the bruised eye and darkened knuckles made him even more enticing. Seeing him look for her created this magnetic pull that she couldn't fight off. Both of her friends' comments fell into the background; the sound of their voices fading more and more.</p><p>         <em>"His eye doesn't look too bad."</em></p><p>         <em>"The look is actually very on-brand for Duncan."</em></p><p>         Their stare broke when Geoff appeared behind him, and he turned his head. She turned back to her friends slowly as well. She couldn't really say anything, nor did she want to talk about her problems on Bridgette's special weekend, so she just smiled half-heartedly. She had told Bridgette what happened before the guests arrived, but Courtney firmly restricted talking about it when the event started. She was spared of any questions when the loudspeaker ushered the wedding party into the dining room.</p><p>         Courtney and LeShawna looked for their name cards in front of seats at the table. They sat down next to each other when Duncan found his own seat across from Courtney at the table while Bridgette and Geoff entered together.</p><p>         "Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight and taking on the task of becoming bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man, and maid of honor." Geoff continued this time. "We're really happy to share that my father, the host, has prepared a few words to say tonight." Bridgette sat down next to Courtney in the center, Geoff did the same across from her.</p><p>         He stood up from his chair, notecards in his hand, and Courtney gave him her full attention. "Good evening. I'm Daniel Patton, this is my wife, Donna, and we're so thankful you could join us on the eve of Geoff and Bridgette's wedding. I'm so honored to be speaking in front of you all for two people who are very special to me. Way back when my boy was twelve, I knew Geoff was head over heels for Bridgette. He'd never stop talking about her, and he started making changes about himself. I never complained about it because that just meant from now on, he'd shower every day." He paused for a moment while light chuckles filled the room. "If there's one thing you could take away from this lovely couple, it would be their unconditional love for each other." Daniel gestured to them before he continued. "Love, above all, is a choice you make every day when you wake up in the morning." Courtney stared down into her lap as she took in his words. She tried not to remember the flames of her anger that lead her and Duncan to the state of their relationship and couldn't help but blame herself. She felt a light tap on her leg coming from across the table and looked forward. She looked at him and she swore time stopped.</p><p>         He'd given her that look before. In times where she got so wrapped up in her own thoughts and couldn't think straight. She was brought back to her bedroom in her frantic search for their clothing and his incredulous ability to bring that sense of calm to her body with just his shirt and a look. She allowed herself to bore into his eyes for this moment as Daniel spoke words of guidance. She felt the dust of her dueling thoughts settle. "You choose the one you're in love with through life's trials and tribulations. Even in the midst of your anger, choose love. It's the ultimate test of strength. Choosing love is the reason I get welcome Bridgette to our family and celebrate the joining of two people who become better every day because of their union." Their exchange came to a halt when Daniel requested everyone to raise a toast to the bride and groom. Still, the feeling radiated in her chest knowing it would all be okay.</p><hr/><p>         After the dinner came the afterparty, and as much as Courtney loved her friends, she admittedly needed a minute to give into her introverted nature. She spent the beginning of the event looking for Duncan to find her boyfriend getting swept up to party with the groomsmen. Courtney felt compelled to stop him. To get him to follow her. In an unusual feat, she snuck away to the second floor of the manor and found a balcony in one of the parlors looking over an abundance of mountains. She decided the houses on them always looked better far away. Courtney breathed in deeply and shut her eyes when a light breeze passed. Her head turned at the sound of the voice she wanted to hear all night.</p><p>        "Want company?"</p><p>         "Duncan, I-"</p><p>         "Wait," He pulled her into a warm embrace, buried his face into her neck, and his frame swallowed hers the tighter he held onto her. Courtney sighed mostly in relief, and all the words she suppressed years ago in his car came rushing to her. She needed him to know everything. </p><p>         "I'm sorry for the way I expressed my worry. I just saw the black eye and immediately thought about the past. I didn't even ask how it happened." By now they were face to face. "Losing your job is not what I care about most. It's losing you that scares me." She cursed herself when tears brimmed in her eyes. Duncan's hands traveled up to hold her face. "I-I love you so much, Duncan. You're the only person I see with me when I think of my future, and you're never this perfect version of yourself, and neither am I. We're just us, and it's enough." She didn't notice how heavy her breath felt until she let all the words out. He let her go before he started explaining himself.</p><p>         "In a way I knew what you meant. Sometimes I just go back to the past, too, knowing there were no real consequences for the shit I did. Detention, suspension, and sometimes juvie. I never really cared. But I've gained too much these past few years to let some loser take it away from me." Duncan could only lay himself bare this way to Courtney. He was always flirtatious, and he had no problem telling her exactly how he felt. "You save my life every time, Princess. If it's me who you want to ruin yours, then I'm your guy." Courtney playfully rolled her eyes at the comment.</p><p>         "Please ruin my life, Duncan." Courtney genuinely smiled knowing their lives could go back to how they love it. Duncan wasted no time to express the thought he'd been holding in since last night.</p><p>         "Don't have to tell me twice. Also, you can stop pretending my eye doesn't turn you on."</p><p>         "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>         "Oh, come on, Courtney." Duncan slowly inched closer to her. "You're telling me you don't want me, right here, right now?" Courtney looked him up and down and turned her back on him as she held onto the railing of the balcony.</p><p>         She had to admit the clash of his formal wear with his bruises aroused her in every aspect. While her mind kept her too lost in thought to respond, Duncan hunched slightly over her, his hands on her shoulders, and left kisses down her neck with every statement.</p><p>         "I want you. I want to pick up where you told me not to forget, and you look incredibly sexy in this dress."</p><p>         She turned to face him and kissed him in an ardent haze. Every pattern they drew made her want to deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue lightly across his lower lip, and he parted his lips wider to give her enough space to pour all her love onto him.</p><p>         Courtney pulled him in close enough to have her back leaning on the balcony. Duncan had one hand in her hair and another hand on her bare back pressing her against him.</p><p>         Courtney stole a moment to look behind them to see no one outside currently. Duncan leaned in, and her hand stood on his chest to slow him down. Her mind jumped back and forth between chasing release in this setting, but she couldn't withstand the pull. "I can't believe I'm saying this... Did you bring protection?"</p><p>         "Always do."</p><p>         "I hate y- ah!" Courtney yelped as Duncan lifted her over his shoulder from the balcony to the parlor. When Duncan lied her down on the chaise lounge, Courtney sat up to kiss him again. Duncan used one hand to hold her back and the other to loosen his tie. In hushed exchanges and rushed session, Courtney contradicted her words over and over, and knew she would continue to do so for years to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize if this was out of character as i'm still trying to determine their words/choice as adults this far in their relationship. ANYWAY i hope you liked. it leave a comment tell me what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Act V - The Duncan Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really soft for some reason. lots of soft moments for these two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Duncan, DJ, and Geoff were all settled on the couch in need of a game plan.</p><p>          "As much Courtney gives off that energy, I can't imagine her wanting this grand gesture, and I don't either. I'd rather it happen in the moment, like in a moment you wouldn't expect." DJ came up with an easy solution to Duncan's dilemma.</p><p>          "So basically, do the complete opposite of what Geoff did." Geoff responded in offense to DJ's suggestion. "Then why am I here?!"</p><p>          Duncan removed the hands behind his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Moral support?"</p><p>          "I think there'd have to be morality involved then..." DJ trailed off. They heard the door unlock and immediately straightened up despite only having to stop talking. Courtney walked into the living room and their joint silence automatically raised her suspicion.</p><p>          "Why are you being so quiet? What did you do? Did you eat my key lime squares?"</p><p>          Duncan didn't know what the hell a key lime square was, but his answer gave him a free ticket out of her line of questioning. "...Yes?"</p><p>          Courtney gasped like she just witnessed him kick a puppy. "Carlos makes them specifically for me! Now I have to go back to the bakery!"</p><p>          "I'm sorry, baby." Duncan grabbed one of her reusable grocery bags, handed it to her, and kissed her on the cheek in baseless consolidation. "Tell Carlos he's gonna be busy making you more." He went as far to turn her toward the door by her shoulders. She yelled out before closing the door.</p><p>          "You're picking up the order though!" As soon as the door closed Duncan turned back to his friends.</p><p>          "I don't even know what the hell a key lime square is." DJ felt sympathy for Courtney's unneeded frustration.</p><p>          "You didn't have to lie to ol' girl."</p><p>          "If I didn't, she would still be on my ass. Trust me, you don't wanna see Courtroom Courtney." It was the nickname he came up with after she got accepted into law school. It made her even better at arguing her point across, which Duncan didn't even know was possible for her to do.</p><p>          Geoff got up from the couch, eager to get his point across to his friends. "All I'm saying is it would be a shame if it wasn't a memorable moment. That's why I went all out for Bridge."</p><p>          Duncan pondered on what he said. He could understand why Geoff felt the way he did, considered the aspect of the event being memorable for Courtney, and not just a passing moment between them. He thought maybe grand gestures weren't such a bad idea. "Alright, then. What do you think I should do? When it comes to big, I have a few ideas.</p><p>         The three of them exchanged ideas until they could think of the most extra idea for the amount of time they had left to plan.</p><hr/><p>         Duncan stood in the kitchen, leaning his back on the counter as he awaited an answer on the other end of the phone.</p><p>          "Hi, yeah, I'm calling to book a balloon ride for two on Saturday evening?"</p><p>         …</p><p>         "Uh, yeah it's Duncan Miller and Courtney Álvarez. I haven't been on one, but I think she has."</p><p>        …</p><p>         "Five-thirty's great. Okay, we'll be there. Thank you."</p><p>         Duncan mentally crossed a line on his list. If doing this meant they'd have a memorable, story-worthy day, it would all be worth it in the end. He turned to walk back to the living room but jumped at the sight of Courtney looking in the refrigerator. "Oh my God! How long have been standing there?"</p><p>         Courtney looked at him before refocusing on the contents of their refrigerator. She seemed to be low-energy and confused by him being startled. "Oh, hey, Babe. I just got here?" He appeared to calm down after she told him. She couldn't find anything that she wanted, so she closed the door defeated, and sighed against the door.</p><p>         "What's wrong? Didn't you have another class today?"</p><p>         "Yeah, but my professor went into labor, so it got cancelled. I'm happy for her and all, but now I'm glum." This was one thing he knew upset her, but one thing he couldn't understand. Her personal enjoyment for classroom settings, participation points, and homework made her feel most productive. So, missing out on it made her star dim.</p><p>         "Needa hug?" Duncan held his arms out to invite her in and hoped his heart rate didn't give away nearly getting caught by her. She responded by entering and wrapping her arms around his torso. She looked up at him. Her voice was so low and the number of times he'd seen her like this were very seldom.</p><p>         "Thank you. I'm gonna go shower now." He let her go do whatever she could to raise her spirits, but he couldn't help but find her crestfallen demeanor cute.</p><p>         He heard the bathroom door shut and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous around her. Duncan habitually relied on his confidence as a stand in and he couldn't decipher whether it weakened from the act of posing the question, or the method he chose to take under the influence of his best friends' views.</p><p>          Duncan's cell phone went off. It was a number he couldn't place but answered anyway. before he could say anything, he heard another man's voice speaking in a sultry tone.</p><p>          "Hey, Courtney. It's Carlos. You gave me this number for the order, right?"</p><p>          "This isn't Courtney. It's Duncan, her boyfriend. She wanted me to pick up her order. But, if you plan on talking to my girlfriend like that again, I can give you something I'm good at, too."</p><p>          "Oh, alright. it's ready for pickup. Bye"</p><p>          The call dropped immediately after he spoke.</p><hr/><p>          Duncan sat on their couch with a picnic basket in his hands. It would be their first time in a month where they were able to devote a day to themselves without their busy lives getting in the way. Duncan was feeling the pressure now in hopes of the success of this day; he just hoped he'd done right by her with his plans. His head filled with preoccupations and all the possible ways it can go while Courtney readied herself for their outing. Duncan looked in the direction her voice was coming from, abruptly bringing him out of his contemplative state. </p><p>         "What do you think?" Her white dress highlighted her warm skin. The puffed sleeves-cottage core look was not her usual style, but she pulled it off effortlessly. He stood up from the couch, ready to hype his girl up.</p><p>          "I just thought I'd try something new since I haven't dressed up in a while. I think I look pretty good." </p><p>          "My god you look gorgeous, Princess."</p><p>          "Oh, stop. You really think so?" Courtney feigned bashfulness before she broke out into a few poses, looking over her shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. Duncan playfully scooped her up and kissed her on her cheek.</p><p>         "Ready to head out?"</p><p>         The car ride to the dock park filled with conversation of Courtney's excitement and Duncan's guise of normalness. When they arrived, the sky took on a gray hue, one Duncan did not expect from the forecast he checked today. They found the spot of their choice and unfolded their blanket. Their time was spent indulging in their favorite foods packed, relaxing, and reading.</p><p>         Courtney laid her head on Duncan's lap, holding a book in her face while he fed her grapes, helping her live up to his name for her. She closed it when she looked up and noticed Duncan was being quieter than usual. "What are you thinking about?" Courtney sat up to face him. </p><p>         Duncan tried to shift the focus of the conversation to her to deflect. Still, Courtney persisted. "How beautiful you are right now."</p><p>         "Nice one, but seriously. What's going on?"</p><p>         "Nothing. Why are you being such a lawyer?"</p><p>         "Because it gives me answers; you've been acting weird, key-lime-square-eater."</p><p>         Duncan threw a grape at her hoping to distract her. Courtney tried not to laugh when her mouth dropped open. To counter, she reached for the can of whipped cream to dispense some on top of his head. She couldn't suppress her laughter after some of it fell on the tip of his nose, using her finger to catch enough to eat. Duncan challenged her even further. This was just their one of many food wars, just at a new, unexpected location. "You really wanna do this. Right here?" He grabbed the can, making Courtney retreat behind a nearby tree. He felt a few droplets from the sky fall on his head, but it was nothing serious enough to wreck their plans. He caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and carrying her back to their blanket while he threatened to dispense confectionary mousse on her hair. Courtney pleaded for mercy in between laughs.</p><p>         "Duncan, please don't!"</p><p>         "Don't dish what you can't take, Princess!"</p><p>          Then, there were more droplets to which they didn't mind. The rain got a little heavier, but it didn't interrupt their preoccupation.</p><p>          A bolt of lightning near a tree and shower-like pour down confirmed their decision to make a run for it in the boathouse near the docks.</p><p>          They thanked the Gods for the door being unlocked as they entered the boathouse; the rain still beating loudly on the tin roof. This cabin proved to be nightmare fuel and they were surrounded by live bait, large, sharp fishhooks, and surprisingly no boat resting on the inside dock. Thunder rumbled loudly over the roof of the cabin just as their secured the door shut. Duncan's instincts compelled him to slip his leather jacket over Courtney's shoulders to stop her from shivering but took the ring box out of his pocket before doing so and stuffed it in his jeans pocket. He tried his best not to show his annoyance to their plans, but then it dawned on him that maybe this happened for a reason. He could read the signs the universe usually gave him, and this time he determined that the storm was a sign that he was right all along. He subtly joked about the fortunate event, trying to throw a curve to keep her surprised.</p><p>          "Worst date ever, huh?"</p><p>          Her hair was still dripping wet, and her natural waves made her hair shrink slightly. She was cold, wet. Her response surprised him. It was as if she tore a page from his book and didn't base her happiness on perfection. "I mean... it depends on how you look at it. I'm with you. We haven't had a day like this in a while." She wrapped her fingers around his arms to pull him in and attach her lips to his. Her acceptance of their situation confirmed his perception of their moment, and he felt more ready than he'd ever been to ask her. Their kiss was shortened when Duncan pulled away slowly, and his hands went from her hips to hold onto her forearms. He kept his eyes on hers as he brought one knee to the floor, still holding onto her when he started.</p><p>          "It isn't gonna get more memorable than this."</p><p>         Courtney caught on immediately and had no control over the tears flowing to her eyes. Her voice broke when she tried to speak. "Duncan..."</p><p>          "Courtney, when I told you that you save my life every time, I meant it. I don't know where the hell I'd be if you weren't in my life." He continued, and the more he spoke, the more relief he felt.</p><p>          "You are the only person who makes change worth it because you deserve the best of me if it means dealing with the worst sometimes. I want to keep giving the best of me to you. I love you so much, it's been this way for so long, and I don't think I'll stop." </p><p>         He reached into his pocket and pulled out that small box, and held it open in front of her while she tried to wipe away the tears on her face. "Will you marr-"</p><p>         "Yes." Duncan let out a breathy laugh, both relieved and humored by her fervent nature.</p><p>         She giggled as she choked back tears while Duncan slid the ring on her finger. He stood up to hold her in his arms tightly, not wanting to let go as she left lipstick marks all over his face and neck.</p><p>          Courtney forgot they were in a fish cabin. Duncan often had that effect on her.</p><hr/><p>         When the rain let up, they decided the best way to spend the rest of their day was in the comfort of their own home, on the couch, wrapped up in blankets. Courtney finally got her hands on her favorite dessert, and they were watching whatever interested them on TV.</p><p>          "Carlos always nails it perfectly with these!" He glanced at her and remembered his interaction with that baker.</p><p>          "By the way that guy has it bad for you. I don't blame him though. Now, he knows better than to bother you, though." Courtney objected in disbelief, still chewing her dessert.</p><p>          "He does not!"</p><p>          "Of course you're blind to any guy having the hots for you. If it weren't that way, we would've been together since ninth grade."</p><p>          "That sheer confidence. What gave you the idea I wanted to date you in the ninth grade?"</p><p>          "The ring on your finger tells me otherwise."</p><p>          She held her hand out proudly and admired the oval-shaped gem on her finger.</p><p>          "How did you afford this? You didn't rob a jewelry store, did you?" Duncan gave her a blank stare before she started giggling. He brought her hand down and intertwined his fingers with hers, looking at the TV again. </p><p>          "No. I started saving the day before you moved in with me."</p><p>          Courtney's chest warmed up with an unexplained feeling of completeness when he told her. She looked in his direction and into his eyes; she felt even more soothed after realizing he rubbed circles on her hand with this thumb. She gave him a look of contentment before she positioned her head on his shoulder and stared at the TV while he slid his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>         "Thank you." He looked down at her, puzzled at her sudden gratitude.</p><p>         "For what?"</p><p>         "For giving me your shirt at the beach, even though I made fun of it. For opening conversations about our feelings that I was too scared to have, and just growing with me. Had it been anyone else, I think my life would be very... fragmentary. Like, this just wouldn't feel right with another person. Maybe even... insipid? We might not make total sense to some, but I feel like I perfectly fit here." She let her mind speak for itself in this moment while she traced the lines of the tattoo on his hand out of habit.</p><p>         "You said it better than I did. I love you, and if I can express that in any way, I'll take it." Duncan knew he'd always remember feeling unfathomably lucky to have taken this route of fate.</p><p>         "I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. see you in the next one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Act VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>51 KUDOS?! THANK YOU SO MUCH Y'ALL! Thank you for sticking around this long! I'm sorry this took so long; depression is a bi*tch. Anyway, I hope you're in the mood for a duncney origin story for this universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>5 Years before Act V</em>
</p><p>          Bridgette approached a very focused Courtney in the hall. "Hey, Court. Got any plans this weekend?"</p><p>          She responded, her face still buried in the locker she was trying to organize before heading home for the weekend. "Studying, studying, and more studying. I've got two AP exams in two weeks and my livelihood depends on me getting good enough grades."</p><p>          "Is there any chance you have one day to let yourself have some fun?"</p><p>          Courtney pondered and knew her response wouldn't please her friend. Still, she delivered it with a smile. "No." She knew Bridgette's campaign for fun was coming any second now as she shut her locker.</p><p>          “You’ve been studying all week, Courtney. Come to Wasaga with us! My step-dad lent me the beach house for the weekend.” </p><p>          Courtney felt apprehensive at the idea of a day on the beach with Bridgette, Geoff and their insistent need to suck face most of the time. “No thanks. I don’t want to be your third wheel.” </p><p>          “You won’t be! It won’t be just me and Geoff. He practically invited our lunch period. Plus, Duncan’s coming...” </p><p>          “And that holds significance to my decision because...?” </p><p>          “...Because you like him.”</p><p>          “I do not! He’s annoying, has no regard for authority, and is so, totally gross. I don’t need you setting up dates for me. At least not another disaster like Bradley.” </p><p>          “To be fair, you did have a crush on him.” </p><p>          “That was before I knew he was a total jerk.” </p><p>          “What matters is that you gave him a chance. Why not give Duncan one? I've seen the way you look at him.” Courtney gave her look, signaling her to quiet down in front of everyone else occupying the halls. Bridgette smiled triumphantly and shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factly, finally getting through to Courtney.</p><p>          "See? I'm never wrong." Bridgette walked off presumably to find Geoff. "I'll pick you up at two."</p><p>          "I didn't say yes!"</p><p>          "Love you, too!"</p><hr/><p>          Courtney could deal with sweaty teenagers in a crowded setting. She could deal with speakers blaring in her ears. But, she couldn't stand to see Bradley's face across the room before running to Bridgette.</p><p>         "Why is Bradley here?!"</p><p>         "I don't know! I know for a fact Geoff didn't invite him. He was the only person off limits."</p><p>         She knew she'd have to spend the better half of her day avoiding Bradley.</p><p>          Courtney stood in front of the bathroom mirror of the beach house, washing her hands and reapplying her lip balm. For one thing, she had to hide from the guy she wasted a month of her life on. On the other hand, she couldn't find <em>him. </em>Not that she cared. Oh, no, no, no. Not <em>Courtney</em>. She didn't come to this outing hoping she'd find <em>him</em>. And she would never admit that even to herself.</p><p>          When she exited the washroom, she bumped into a brown-haired, blue polo-wearing dudebro practically standing in front of the door.</p><p>          "Hey, Courtney. You know you can't avoid me forever."</p><p>          "It doesn't hurt to try."</p><p>          "Listen, I just wanted to talk."</p><p>          "In order for that to happen, there'd have to be something to talk about."</p><p>          "Well, there is. I want to start all over. You and me. I've got drafts coming up for university football. Having a girl on my arm would help with my image and, well, I figured you could benefit changing that uptight, boring image everyone has on you."</p><p>          Courtney scoffed, feigning interest. "Wow. While that sounds incredibly tempting-" Courtney started off with sarcasm.</p><p>          Bradley wasn't the most receptive to rejection, but still persisted. "I knew you'd see it my way. It would help the both of us."</p><p>          Courtney rolled her eyes at his insistent need to cut her off at every chance she had to speak. Her eyes diverted from his and her eyes gravitated to the neon green hair she spotted across the room. He hadn't noticed her stare, but seeing him made a sense calm take over her mind.</p><p>         "...I'm gonna have to pass. Don't come up to me again wasting my time. I don’t need to associate myself with an asshole like you."</p><p>         She finally felt like he would leave her alone for the remainder of senior year after letting him hear it. Courtney knew that wasn't the answer he wanted from his displeased layer of expression on his face. She held her hand out with a smile.</p><p>          "Pleasure doing business with you." He begrudgingly shook her hand to save face from possible onlookers.</p><hr/><p>          Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were all engrossed in conversation when Duncan's attention rerouted in Courtney's direction. DJ's voice faded slowly out of the forefront. "...All I'm saying is if dude didn't want his underwear up the flagpole, he should stop leaving it around the locker room!"</p><p>          "What is he doing here?" Duncan was covertly protective over Courtney in the aspect of terrible ex-boyfriends. His reaction to seeing her shake hands with him made Geoff and DJ turn in that direction.</p><p>          "I don't know, man. I swear I didn't invite that joke. It seems like they're making up, so that's good." The can Duncan held warped in shape as his grip tightened.</p><p>          It was no secret how Duncan felt about Bradley. He had to spend two months convincing people that pantsing him, throwing eggs at his car and TP'ing his house were all in the name of fun and not some way of avenging Courtney.</p><p>         He didn't mean to avoid her after the fact, but it made controlling his emotions easier.</p><hr/><p>          Courtney, fresh off of telling Bradley off, finally felt she was able to enjoy herself for the day. As the day transitioned into a darker, breezy evening, her introverted nature dwindled as she allowed herself to let go. Catching up with acquaintances from various classes, taking in the ocean views, and the overall atmosphere made her feel recharged in a rare feat. Still, it was hard to find Duncan while sticking to Bridgette's side. She'd hate to verbally admit she missed trading meaningless quips with him, and it was out of the ordinary for them to be in the same setting without exchanging any words. She separated from her friend when she wandered around several spaces of the house. Then, she heard him.</p><p>          He was projecting his conversation loud enough for onlookers to hear what he said. "It's actually sad how many times and ways I had to reject that girl. Even today I had to tell her to stay away from me. I mean, why would I want to associate with her?" A few laughs could be heard from the same acquaintances she caught up with at his declarations of rejection all created by him.</p><p>         Duncan decided he'd heard enough and approached him. "You better watch you say around here. Courtney's not around to defend herself, and I'm known for not using my words to solve problems."</p><p>         "Oh? Is that bitch your piece of ass for the week?" Bradley immediately felt threatened at how much Duncan was fuming at him. Duncan swung a fist, but he moved out of the way quick enough to dodge the attack.</p><p>          Geoff immediately came between the two of them to settle the tension. "Just get out of here, dude."</p><hr/><p>          She heard every word of it. She didn't want to defend herself for once. Her mind just kept repeating to itself. <em>You need to get out.</em> She sat on the sand with her knees pulled to her chest. Courtney felt Duncan sit next to her without a greeting. She still spoke lowly to fill the silence between them. "What gives him the right to think he can do and say whatever he pleases like that?!"</p><p>          "You're right. Let me let him have it, Princess."</p><p>          "No, it's not worth it. He's not, at the very least. And you need to stop getting into trouble all the time."</p><p>          At the time, Duncan's need for revenge couldn't be subdued. He'd let it go for now, but his mind wouldn't rest until he felt justice was served on that rich, entitled fuck. "It's not like anyone cares if I do. Everyone just wants to police me-"</p><p>          "I do." She immediately retreated to the ocean's view after she blurted those two words out pretty angrily.</p><p>          A silent moment passed between the two of them. His brain felt like mush hearing that and seeing the bright reflection of the moon on her skin. All of his previous thoughts were clouded leaving one subject clear. He quietly said the first thing that came to his mind. "You look beautiful."</p><p>          Courtney had gotten used to Duncan to calling her nicknames. They were mostly delivered backhanded in response to her insults. This time it was unprovoked. It blurred the lines between real and fake. She decided not to respond and change the subject instead. She crossed her arms in defense of the drop in temperature. "I want nothing more than to leave this stupid place."</p><p>          "Here." He said as he peeled the t-shirt off his back. Courtney truly didn't mean to stare as the fabric became less and less attached to his torso. He handed it to her after noticing she shivered when the wind picked up speed. She looked away quicker than she wanted him to notice.</p><p>          "As if I need another reason for people to look at me weirdly."</p><p>          He knew she just reacted the way they're expected to treat each other, but it still upset him for reasons he couldn't decipher fast enough. She immediately noticed his face fall, instantly regretting her delivery. "I didn't really mean that. Thank you." She smoothed out the wrinkles after letting the shirt fall over her body.</p><p>          He couldn't stay mad at her for long, especially when her regret was so apparent on her face. Duncan considered the embarrassment she faced, and figured she was trying to regain some normalcy in their relationship. "Don't worry about it. Let me take you home."</p><p>          Courtney didn't object, following him through the sandy plains to his car. After finding a tank top in the trunk, he slipped it over his upper half. Duncan opened the door on the passenger side for Courtney to enter. Moments that didn't include bickering scared Courtney. it was an occurrence that gave her mind the opportunity to wonder what a prolonged version of this happenstance would  result in. Her feelings floating to the surface of her deeply buried psyche.</p><hr/><p>          He didn't mean to drive in radio silence, but Duncan was more nervous than he'd like to admit. He almost ran a red light when he noticed the newly-acquired tan the sun gave her soft, warm skin as she crossed her legs in the passenger seat. He slammed on the brakes just in time, still startling her. "Duncan! I didn't accept your offer with the expectation of dying in your car!" It wasn't the greatest question, but he was relieved she opened a window of conversation to flow between them.</p><p>          "What was your expectation, then, Princess?"</p><p>         "Delinquent-proof driving!"</p><p>          "You know it wouldn't kill you to be...nice?"</p><p>          "And ruin the amazing dynamic of our relationship? I wouldn't dare!"</p><p>          "I don't want anything to be 'ruined' either. Nothing will stop me from annoying you, no matter what happens between us."</p><p>          Courtney relinquished in relief. She then remembered the very moment her fear took over. Acknowledging it meant accepting the affect his words had on her. Accepting those indulgent stares and rare, shared smiles. Despite her fears, she asked. "If you don't want anything to change, why did you call me beautiful the way you did?"</p><p>          Surprised by the indicative affect of his words, Duncan responded as if the answer were so obvious, still attentive to the road ahead of him. "Because you are...? Nothing's gonna change because of <em>that. </em>I've always thought you were. I'll stop if you want me to."</p><p>          Courtney felt her heart triple in size when she boldly responded, letting herself say whatever her heart told her to. "Don't... stop?" She stammered, even changed the pace of her words as she fought off her nervousness. "I... don't want you to stop."</p><p>          "Okay, beautiful." Courtney's chest radiated with warm waves as she looked out the window. She looked in the opposite direction and noticed one of his hands resting in the space between their seats. Her mind and heart wrestled back and forth between doing what truly called to her. To shut them up, she turned her attention to the road ahead. And, like some gravitational pull, her hand made it's way toward his free one. A swipe of the back of each other's hands was enough to: burn beneath the surface of their skin; Duncan immediately caught on to her intentions. He tried to stay focused on the road as they fumbled, palm to palm, and slowly interlocked their fingers with the other's one-by-one. The silence after realizing how perfectly they fit was easy, comfortable, yet deafening.</p><p>          At a red light, Duncan used the hand on the steering wheel to turn the radio to any random station he saved. Neither of them knew the song, but wouldn't forget any lyric of it after this.</p><p>
  <em>          You can't stop us on the road to freedom</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>         You can't stop us 'cause our eyes can see</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>          Men with insight, men in granite</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>          Knights in armor intent on chivalry</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>          She's as sweet as Tupelo honey</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>          She's an angel of the first degree</em>
</p><hr/><p>        When he pulled up to her street and their hands pulled apart, Courtney felt hollow. Duncan's mind conjured ways to make the moment last longer. "I'll walk you to your door." Courtney didn't object once more, smiling at his reciprocated persistence.</p><p>          "Okay." The path, while short and forward in leading them to the door, gave them time before the eventual goodbye they dreaded. Courtney fumbled with her keys hoping to buy more time. Fleeting, fickle, borrowed time for a moment they used to curse themselves for dreaming of. He initiated.</p><p>          "So... see you on Monday?"</p><p>          "Of course. Um...thanks. For everything."</p><p>          "It's no problem, Courtney. Goodnight." He leaned in and Courtney's breathing wavered. Duncan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Courtney's hand rose to her face in an attempt to calm the burning sensation he left. This would suffice for what he really wanted to do. If he was right about the impact he assumed he had, he was doing the right thing for now.</p><p>          Courtney hated to see him walk further from her and toward the car. In some entranced state, her hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him in closer.</p><p>          Maybe she leaned in the wrong way; she over-estimated the distance between them as their noses collided with each other's causing them to both groan in pain. Her ache quickly shifted to embarrassment as she hastily spilled out her rambled apologies. "I'm so-so sorry! Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"</p><p>          Her rambling ceased when Duncan pulled her in once again, his lips crashing onto hers with a yearning force. Her lips quickly overlapped his as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, her arms linking around his neck. They parted for air but remained still with their hands attached to the other.</p><p>          He'd never done something so worth it, unaware of the events to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>